The Proposal
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: BuzzxWoody, don't like don't read ! "Nothing I can't handle" he grunted in pain as he shifted "Okay, I used to be able to handle that. But after nearly a decade of not being played with this is going to take some getting used to" Silence. "Hey Buzz?" Buzz jumped curiously and turned to Woody, raising a questioning eyebrow "Are you... Are you happy here? With Bonnie?"


**Being honest here, I grew up with these movies, they were (and still are) my life, and strangely I have never written a Toy Story fanfic. I find it amusing that the first fanfic for Toy Story is a yaoi one. Yes, its BuzzxWoody, please no haters. **

**This is a first try, and I don't know how I did. Its completely random, and has no real plot, I just wanted to play around with the characters and get a feel of what it's like to write for them.  
**

Buzz turned his head to the side slightly, wondering if he was imagining the small noise he had heard. He sighed and shrugged, going back to chopping up the vegetables for the stir fry he was making for dinner.

He looked down at the apron he was wearing, and couldn't restrain his chuckle.

"Mrs. Nesbitt" he chuckled to himself

He wondered briefly why Woody had ever continued speaking to him after that display. He chuckled once again when he remembered Woody smacking him upside the head with his own detached arm.

He heard a noise once again and spun around, but the room was empty. He jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him. Before he could make a peep he felt a hand jam his back and his arm flung up and began chopping every time his back was hit.

"Darnit Woody stop!" he chuckled as his boyfriend walked him around the counter chopping things at random.

Buzz managed to break out of the cowboys grasp and whirled around, wrapping his arms around Woody's waist.

He felt a draft and pulled Woody closer as they both looked over to see Rex walking into the house, followed closely by Mr and Mrs Potato Head and Slinky.

"Done with the snowball fight?" Woody asked

Rex nodded

"We were getting cold"

"How about some coco?" Woody offered, squirming out of Buzz's grasp and walking over to the kettle. He flicked it on and turned back to them as Buzz assisted them on getting up onto the counter.

"How many days has it been?"

"Only a week. Bonnie is still going to be gone for another one"

"She's going to be back for Christmas?" Rex asked

"Of course she is" Mr Potato Head put in "she promised us she would be before they left"

"Buzz Lightyear if you're going to cook at least watch it!" Mrs Potato Head scolded

Buzz rushed over to the stove and began stirring the contents of the pan, a small smile gracing his lips at the pleasant aroma. He remembered the first day they had ever decided to eat and snickered when he recalled the look on Woody's face when the cowboy had tried a pepper.

They had agreed to eat after that, even though it wasn't necessary, because they simply enjoyed it. Even though with eating and drinking came the downside of having to use the washroom.

"Woody could you do me a favour and toss those carrots I cut up in here?"

"sure"

Woody ambled over and grabbed the carrots, tossing them into the pan.

"How about you guys go watch some TV while we still can, without having to hide, and Woody and I will finish cooking"

The others nodded in agreement, grabbing their now ready coco and hurrying out of the room.

Buzz looked over at Woody, whom was clutching his mug close to him, a dreamy smile on his face. The space ranger slowly walked over to the cowboy and waved a hand in front of his face. Woody's gaze flicked up and he smiled at his friend.

"You okay Woody?" he asked "You seemed very deep in thought"

The cowboy was silent for a few moments, and the space ranger took that opportunity to stir the food once again.

"I was thinking... about that day by the pond... When Bonnie was playing with the others in the field and her parents were asleep..."

A fond grin spread across Buzz's lips

_Bonnie shrieked in childish delight as she scooped up all of her toys and made to run. She froze suddenly, though, and whirled around to spot Buzz and Woody laying in the grass by the pond. She set her handful of toys down, unaware that they were watching curiously as she approached the Space Ranger and the Cowboy._

She reached out, gently taking them into her small hands and after a moment a huge grin spread across her face. She set them back down, propping them up against each other so they were staring out over the water

"You two can stay here and watch the water" she turned to Buzz and smiled deviously "You be nice, Buzz" she looked over at the cowboy "Keep him in line, partner"

With that said she smiled and bounded away, scooping the other toys into her arms and making a mad dash for the field.

As soon as she was out of sight Woody sighed and stretched his arms, grateful that they were out of sight of Bonnie's sleeping parents. Buzz chuckled, also stretching

"Quite the workout, eh cowboy?" he chuckled

Woody smiled

"Nothing I can't handle" he grunted in pain as he shifted "Okay, I used to be able to handle that. But after nearly a decade of not being played with this is going to take some getting used to"

Buzz hummed in agreement, and the duo fell silent. Woody studied the pond, his eyes following the ripples breaking the smooth glassy surface. Buzz did the same, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, sensing his friends discomfort.

"Hey Buzz?" Buzz jumped, then snickered at himself and turned curiously to Woody, raising a questioning eyebrow "Are you... Are you happy here? With Bonnie?"

Buzz considered the question briefly, finally nodding

"I believe I am" he finally answered "Are you?"

Woody nodded

"I am. Bonnie's a good kid, and I already love her" he paused "But she isn't Andy. I was with Andy since he was born, and I miss him"

"As do I, Woody" Buzz agreed "But, you do know we'll see him on Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and her birthday. And he'll play with us again, just like he did the day he gave us to Bonnie"

Woody nodded and looked down, and Buzz moved closer, wrapping his arm around the distressed cowboy. Woody leaned his head on Buzz's shoulder, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Thanks Buzz"

Buzz hummed in response, otherwise remaining silent. 

Woody pushed the straw towards Buzz, and the ranger smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Mmm" he hummed appreciatively "You always make the best coco, Woody" he smiled

Woody smiled

"Thanks, Buzz"

Shortly after that the food was finished, and Buzz dumped it all onto tiny plates and called the others. They came running and they all took a plate before hurrying back out of the room and to the TV.

"Hey, Woody?"

Woody paused just before jumping off of the counter

"Yea Buzz?" he asked

Buzz gestured for him to come to him, so he set down his food and obeyed. When he reached the space ranger, said space ranger smiled.

"I got you something"

"Buzz, it's not even Christmas yet"

"I know. But we all agreed to exchange our gifts today" Before Woody could reply, Buzz pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal Woody's hat. "This isn't the gift" he said quickly

"My hat!" he exclaimed, taking it and sticking it on his head "Where did you find it?"

Buzz chuckled

"Behind the couch"

Woody threw his arms around the space ranger and beamed

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't the present"

"Then what is?"

When Buzz pulled a small velvet box from behind his back, Woody's heart stopped. His eyes widened, watching in stunned silence as his best friend and significant other got down on one knee. His heart was smashing so hard in his chest it was almost painful.

He could see Buzz was speaking, but he couldn't seem to focus on the words. His heart was hammering, his blood pressure rising and he felt like he was going to drop on the spot.

"Marry me?" he finally heard

He choked on his breath and suddenly found himself tackling Buzz to the counter and pressing their lips together. When he broke away he was vaguely embarrassed over the fact that he said yes a million times, like a fangirl.

Buzz just chuckled though, a smile crossing his lips. Woody smiled back, wrapping his arms around Buzz and burying his face in the crook of the space rangers neck. Said ranger chuckled once again and held him close.

"I love you" Woody murmured, his voice muffled by Buzz's neck.

"I love you too, cowboy" Buzz chuckled

**So that's that. What did you think? Reviews are love, please no flames ~**


End file.
